Twister (Dutch)
Twister was a competitor in Dutch Robot Wars: Series 2 and UK Series 7. It was a wide, invertible machine with a spinning triangle running through the middle of the robot. Its only appearance in the UK was Series 7, where it defeated Ceros in its qualifier battle, but was eliminated in the first round on a judges decision. The version that entered Series 2 of Dutch Robot Wars was more successful though, it was an upright box shape with the spinning triangle mounted at a 45-degree angle. Though it had balancing issues, its weapon was capable of great destruction. It lost in the heat final to Philipper, but was given a wildcard into the Grand Final, where it lost to future champion PulverizeR. The team had a signature "windmill dance" which they did after each of their victories. A picture of Twister from Dutch Series 2 was displayed on the teams hats during UK Series 7. Robot History Dutch Series 2 In its first battle, Twister faced The Black Beast. Twister spun up its weapon and slammed into Black Beast, destroying its decorative eyes and one of its horns. Twister came in with another hit and destroyed Black Beast's other horn. The blunt force knocked something loose from Black Beast, and it was deemed immobile. In the second round, Twister met Impact. Twister took a few harmless blows from Impact's hammer before getting its own weapon up to speed and chopping off one of Impact's forks. It continued its attack, tearing Impact's front armour off completely. Impact was counted out, and Twister advanced to the heat final. There, it faced Philipper 2. Twister spun up its hammer and struck Philipper, but it bounced off without inflicting damage, wobbling dangerously off-balance. It came in for another attack, but Philipper flipped it over, immobilizing it. Philipper came in and dug into one of its wheels with its crusher, before Sir Killalot dumped it down the pit. Though it lost the heat final, Twister received a wildcard and was granted entry to the Grand Final. It first opponent was PulverizeR. The fight had a tentative start, with each robot trying to avoid the other's spinner. PulverizeR got Twister from behind and hit it hard, sending Twister flying across the arena. PulverizeR then hit the pit release before striking Twister again, this time flipping Twister onto its side. Twister tried to use its weapon to self-right, but could only skitter on the arena floor. PulverizeR finished it off by dropping it down the pit. UK Series 7 Twister was immediately rammed by both Pussycat and Roobarb, but it escaped and went on the offensive hitting Pussycat, causing it to momentarily go on one wheel and nearly topple onto its side. Twister was then pushed into Brutus Maximus and did some damage to its wooden armour. Twister was then flipped by Roobarb as more bits and pieces came off Brutus Maximus. Pussycat then activated the pit. Twister remained largely in the back ground from then on as Roobarb flipped Brutus Maximus around, causing even more bits to fall off including a wheel. Twister then pushed Pussycat some more, but the judges decision went against it and Twister was eliminated. Results |} Wins/Losses *UK Wins: 0 *UK Losses: 1 *Dutch Wins: 2 *Dutch Losses: 2 Series Record UK Series *Series 1-6: Did not enter *Series 7: Heat, Round 1 Dutch Series *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 2: Grand Final, Round 1 Category:UK Series competitors Category:Dutch Robots Category:Dutch Series competitors Category:Dutch Grand Finalists Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Two Nation Competitors Category:Robots with Unique weapons Category:Invertible Robots